


Ex-SEAL Observations

by Archet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet question came as Danny walked away toward the restrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-SEAL Observations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble-a work of exactly 100 words.
> 
> Feedback: welcomed and appreciated.

Johnny Holloway had a smart mouth. Steve remembered this best about the ex-SEAL. He remembered this as he watched John stroll through the airport with a crooked smile, dark eyes alive with mischief. Before long everything from Steve’s haircut, to his resistance to utilizing turn signals, to his choice of beer had been commented upon. 

Naturally, Danny and Johnny got along like a house on fire.

“Does he know he’s yours, Stevie?” The quiet question came as Danny walked away toward the restrooms. 

Steve stared across his beer at his friend and remembered something else: Johnny was an observant bastard.


End file.
